


Came to you with a broken faith (Take me home- Jess Glynne)

by LeoAndrea



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAndrea/pseuds/LeoAndrea
Summary: Mark está dolido. Está roto como solo un mestizo entre cazadores de sombras puede estarlo, su corazón no sólo ha sido recientemente dañado sino que también ha estado desarrollando sentimientos por quién nunca podría corresponderlo.Porqué Cristina Rosales es una cazadora de sombras, porqué Cristina Rosales no quiere un cuerpo sin un corazón. Aun así las palabras han escapado de su boca al momento de besarla."Eres hermosa, Princesa de las Rosas"- Había dicho en uno de los idiomas de Fey que había aprendido. No sabiendo que eso sería el final o el comienzo de la relación como ambos la conocían.





	Came to you with a broken faith (Take me home- Jess Glynne)

**Author's Note:**

> Escuché ésta canción tiempo atrás, y a pesar de no ser una Blacksales Shipper no pude sino inspirarme para escribir algo de ellos. Estoy fascinada con el personaje de Mark Blackthorn y deseo poder escribirlo en todas las maneras que me sea posible, incluso si eso significa no tener a mi OTP.

La puerta de la recamara se estremeció contra el marco, cuando él la cerró con más fuerzas de las necesarias, el ruido generado le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerzas, mientras sus manos vueltas dos puños a sus costados continuaban temblando de furia.

La furia parecía radiar del mestizo, no sintiendo el dolor provocado por sus heridas, ni importándole el morado en la mejilla que comenzaría a ennegrecerse en unos minutos. Desde la llegada del hermano menor de Diego el humor de Mark se había visto cambiado de forma negativa, sintiéndose constantemente atacado por el latino, por sus comentarios malintencionados, sus sonrisas maliciosas. Mark lo había soportado, había tenido encuentros verbales con el nefilim, pero nunca había sentido tanta ira como la que sintió en el momento que le escuchó hablar de Cristina, dirigirse hacia la morena de esa manera había pasado todos los límites que el mestizo podría soportar, y su puño rápidamente había encontrado el camino hacia la quijada del Rosales.

Ambos chicos se habían perdido en un borrón de puños y patadas, habían caído entre maldiciones y exclamaciones de odio. Había sido necesario que Diego y Jules intercedieran para separarlos a ambos, y ahora Mark yacía en su habitación temblando todavía de furia, sabiendo que si Julian no hubiera estado de por medio, a él no le hubiera importado pasar por encima del Centurión con tal de llegar al bastardo. 

La puerta sonó levemente, advirtiendo al rubio que alguien estaba ingresando a la habitación, haciéndole voltear de prisa para encontrarse con el rostro de Cristina asomándose tímidamente. Mark le miró sorprendido, luego de aquel incidente había creído que ella se había marchado junto a los Rosales, que le odiaría por haber lastimado a Jaime, a pesar de haber sido el responsable de su corazón roto. Mark sabía que a pesar de que las personas rompieran tu corazón continuabas preocupándote por ellos. 

Secretamente se sintió aliviado al verla acercarse hasta él, cerrando la puerta de la habitación a su espalda, Mark agradecía que no le odiará, le hubiera dolido haber arruinado las cosas con la nefilim, la estimaba demasiado. 

“¿Estás bien?” –Preguntó él, su voz sonando sincero, deseando poder preguntar si ambos lo estaban, si no estaba molesta.

Ella asintió, ahora estaba lo suficiente cerca como para que Mark pudiera leer su expresión claramente, su ceño se veía fruncido y su mirada brillaba con preocupación mientras estudiaba el rostro del chico.

“Estás herido, Mark.”

“Es lo que sucede cuándo te involucras en una pelea.” –Respondió quitándole importancia a la situación.

“No te has hecho una iratze.” –Observó ella. – “Podría hacerte una… Es lo que los cazadores de sombras hacen cuando se involucran en una pelea.”

Mark ladeo el rostro con confusión, no por sus palabras, le parecía hasta divertido que utilizará la misma frase que él había dicho, sino que por haber estado tan molesto se había olvidado de la implementación de las runas, tal vez fuera por la costumbre de Fey dónde esperaba a que las heridas sanarán por si solas. 

Asintió y se dirigió hasta la cama, dónde se sentó simplemente. La cazadora de sombras siguiéndole mientras sacaba su estela, y sentándose a su lado. 

Puso de manera gentil su mano sobre el brazo del chico para apoyarse en el momento de dibujar la runa, Mark le miró atento, no pudiendo evitarlo y estremecerse cuando la punta de la estela toco su piel. 

“¿Te duele?” – Cristina pregunto no pudiendo contenerse. 

Él negó, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella la que se encontraba sobre su brazo, y le sonrió. 

“Estás aquí conmigo, no hay motivos para sentir dolor.” – Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon y procuró mantener la mirada baja, atenta a la runa que dibujaba, dándole al chico la oportunidad de estudiar su semblante cuando se concentraba, la forma en que su ceño se fruncía y la sutil mueca con la que torcía la boca.

“Listo.” –Anunció alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la contraria, produciendo que el carmín volviera a apoderarse de su rostro ante la realización de que tan cerca se encontraban el uno del otro. 

Podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo ajeno, podía sentir su piel cosquillear ante la proximidad de la contraria a pesar de no tocarse directamente, a excepción de la mano sobre su brazo, la cual aún no movía. Podía fácilmente perderse dentro de aquella mirada oscura, perderse en ese profundo mar café, resultándole más dulce y agradable que la bebida que la chica parecía disfrutar demasiado. Llevó la palma de su mano hasta el rostro ajeno, acunando dulcemente la mejilla de la cazadora sólo por el placer de ver su sonrojo aumentar, y por un instante algo brilló dentro de la mirada de Cristina, antes que sus ojos bajaran de los del chico hasta sus labios, Mark imitándola.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente hasta dar con el delicado mentón ajeno el cual alzó con suavidad y lentamente esperando una negativa ante lo que tenía pensado hacer, sus ojos volvieron a alzarse pidiendo permiso, viendo que este le era concedido. 

Y no esperando más, ladeó el rostro para finalmente besarla. Rozando sus labios levemente con los suyos, en un primer instante de sorpresa, aun esperando un rechazo que no llegó. Se sintió repentinamente torpe, nervioso en el momento que su boca se movió contra la otra, saboreando despacio el café de la boca ajena, respirando el aliento dulce de la chica. Sonrió levemente cuando sintió sus pestañas causarle cosquillas en la mejilla, y su estómago cosquilleo de manera agradable cuando sintió las manos de Cristina enterrarse en su nuca, acercándole.

Sus labios se movían a la par, en una danza lenta y tierna, no había salvajismo en el compás, no existían estrellas ni cielos infinitos tras sus parpados, sino, calma y alivio, no había necesidad de olvidar nada con aquel beso, por el contrario, Mark sólo deseaba que ese momento durará para siempre. 

En algún momento Cristina había caído de espalda sobre la cama, y Mark se encontraba sobre ella, ambos se habían visto obligados a separarse por la falta de aire. Unas suaves carcajadas escapaban de ambas bocas, mientras el chico la observada atentamente, su cabello oscuro desparramado tras su rostro, su risa melódica, su piel levemente tostada y su mirada amable; Cristina siempre le había parecido hermosa, de una manera humana. Depositó pequeños besos a lo largo de sus mejillas, en la punta de la nariz y las comisuras de sus labios.

“Eres hermosa, Princesa de las Rosas, encantadora de la manera más peligrosa.” – Confesó en una lengua gutural que había aprendido durante su tiempo en la Caza, haciendo uso del apodo con el que posiblemente le llamarían en Fey. 

Tina se irguió lentamente, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño mientras negaba. Mark rodó sobre su costado para no estorbarle, preguntándose qué acababa de suceder. 

La chica se encontraba parada al lado de la cama, su espalda vuelta hacia el mestizo. Soltó un suspiro antes de voltear para enfrentarse al medio hada, quién ya se encontraba de pie a una corta distancia de ella. Mark buscó sus manos, y ella permitió que lo hiciera, no apartándose del tacto del chico, hasta enredando sus dedos con los del mestizo. 

“Esto está mal, Mark.” –Comentó con un hilo de voz, mirando más allá del hombro del otro. 

“¿Qué va mal?” – La pregunta era sincera, él no entendía qué había hecho para molestarla. 

“Esto… ¿recuerdas lo qué te dije cuando confesaste que me deseabas?” –Preguntó, dando una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – “Que no deseaba un cuerpo sin un corazón."

“Bien podrías tener el mío con el tiempo, Cristina” 

Cuando alzó en rostro para enfrentar la mirada del mestizo, sorpresivamente ésta era amable, aunque también era firme. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue comprensiva. Dio un pequeño apretón a las manos que sostenían las suyas antes de dejarlas ir, y se puso de puntitas para poder depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla ajena. 

“Estás confundido, Mark Blackthorn… así como también yo lo estoy. Arreglemos el desastre que llevamos en nuestros corazones, mientras tanto sigamos siendo amigos.”

Retrocedió un paso antes de voltear y encaminarse hasta la salida, una vez en la puerta volvió la cabeza y le miró. – “Olvidemos viejos amores antes de hacernos daños a nosotros mismos.” 

Entonces se marchó.


End file.
